AfterMath
by rupertsgirl
Summary: Summary: Ginny has second thoughts about Harry and her relationship after Harry graduates.... Will they make it? RR!


After Math

Summary: Ginny has second thoughts about Harry and her relationship after Harry graduates.... Will they make it? R/R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Ginny there JK's although JK if your looking for me a Christmas present I wouldn't mind owning these two! Don't sue for any reason...I am not making money although I wish; besides I'm poor!

Warning: Romantic Situations and sexual themes read responsibly Rated PG-13.

/He continues to kiss and lick her neck, stroking her thighs softly, while the hand on her side moved under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her side lightly. He sighed contently against her neck, leaning his chest down upon hers, careful not to put too much weight on her though/

/she whimpered again from him pressing his chest against hers as she spoke in a gasp/ that's...n..not fair../she snuggles him closer trailing her hand up and down his spine rubbing along different spots as she moans lightly and shuddered/

/His kisses and licks cease as he moans softly as she rubs his back. He snuggles against her, trembling slightly against her as he lowers his head to whisper in her ear/ What's not fair.....?

You.... /she gasps still stroking and rubbing along his spine as she shudders a little from the whispers along her ear/

/He still strokes her side and hip softly, kissing the area just below her ear, still trembling against her, as he whispers, in a phony hurt tone/ Why do you say that...?

/she whimpers again stroking along his spine as her side quivered a little from his touch whimpering a little louder near his ear/

/He leans back a little, moving away from her slightly, though his hands still stroke her side and thigh softly. He looks into her eyes, smiling warmly, still trembling slightly/

/she watches him move away as she looks away from him as her side and thigh moves a little from his touches/

He looks down at her, noticing her look away. He stops his hands, resting them and looking at her/ I'm sorry.... Did I upset you....?

/she doesn't look at him but lays her hand on his/

/He sighs and sounds really concerned/ I'm sorry if I upset you.... Please, at least tell me what I did....?

/she sighs a little sitting up looking at him her tone stern/ I love you

/He seems a little confused at this/ I love you too...... But why did you look away like you were upset....?

/she sighed looking down/ just forget it....

/He sighed/ Please tell me..... I don't want to make you upset.... I'm sorry if I offended you..... Please just tell me what's wrong...

/she stands/ please just forget it.....maybe you should just forget me too...

/He watches her stand, and sighs, lowering his gaze* I'm sorry..... I just want to know what was wrong so I wouldn't do it again..... And I don't think I could forget about you.... /He sighs/ If you want to leave, I can't force you to stay.... But I would really like you to stay.....

I don't want to forget you......I love you.... But it kills me not being able to see you.... How insane it seems when I think about this...all of this.../tears fall from her cheeks/ and I figured your 18 nothings holding you here so why would you be with me when you could just as easily go out and get girlfriends once you leave Hogwarts...but I don't want to forget you /she looks away as she cries/

/He stands but seems afraid to approach her, not wanting to upset her/ If seeing me serves a painful reminder, I can leave if you want me too..... But it would be hard for me.... I could try to get a girlfriend, that is true, but I don't want one if it isn't you.... You're the only person that has ever really accepted me.... I love you, and it hurts me to see you like this..... But if it hurts you to see me, I shall leave if you want me too..... I don't mind pain, but I don't want to see you hurting like this..... /He sighs, his gaze still at the floor, crying silently/

/she looks at him tears still stream from her eyes as she rushes towards him pulling him close/ I never want to let go...I never want to forget

/He holds her close, leaning his head on her shoulder, still crying/ I love you..... I just want to be with you.....

she stands still holding him close tears still falling off her cheeks as she presses her head against his/ I love you so much....I just don't want you to feel like you have to be here...

/He shakes his head/ I'm here because I want to be..... I want to be with you...... I love you....

I want to be with you...forever I love you so much /she holds him close/

/He holds her close, crying silently onto her shoulder and rubbing her back in a calming manner/ I want to be with you.... Always.... You've done so much for me..... I love you more than I could ever express....

But I have done nothing.....I love you so much it often scares me that this is how I feel...

/He holds her close, looking into her eyes/ If you don't mind my asking, why does it scare you....?

I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable..... I just want to be with you....

And I want to be with you more than anything in the world.

/He holds her close, still rubbing her back softly, in a comforting and calming manner/ I love you..... And I'll stay with you for as long as you'll accept me....

Which shall be forever.... I love you /she stands still keeping her arms wrapped around him as she slowly stopped crying/

/He holds her close, wanting nothing more than to be able to hold her like this for all of time. He continued to rub her back softly, as he slowly stopped crying as well/ I love you too.... More than anything else this life can offer....

/she closes her eyes from his words holding him close there were still a few trails of tears left upon her cheeks all she wanted was to stay and feel loved and protected in his arms for the rest of her life/

/He held her close, one hand still rubbing her back, and the other moves to wipe the trails from her tears away gently. He felt accepted around her, and loved, and.... complete. He wanted to be with her forever. He gazed deep into her eyes lovingly/

/she looked deeply into his eyes as she nuzzled against the hand wiping away her tears as she reached below his shirt in back caressing his lower back softly as her own back moves a little.. All she knew was he was the one for her no matter what they may have to do to be together they would do it together/

/He smiled at her warmly. He loved her, and would do anything it took to be with her. He rested his hand so it cupped her cheek lightly, still rubbing her back softly, his own back moving slightly against her hand, as he gazed deeply into her eyes/

/she moved forward to embrace him closely and tightly as her knees shake a little giving out from the way she felt overtaken by emotion.../ I'm sorry...

/He held her close, supporting her slightly as it felt her knees might give out/ Don't apologize.... You've done nothing to be sorry for.... 


End file.
